sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa (known as Hop Koopa in the cartoons) is one of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings1 that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). Iggy is depicted as a crazed, mechanical genius and childish in personality when together with Lemmy Koopa. His two main outstanding physical characteristics are his glasses and light green hair (originally pink, light blue, and yellow). In later appearances, he is shown to be the thinnest of the Koopalings. Iggy is named after Iggy Pop, a famous punk rock singer and leader of the band The Stooges. Role in the series Personality Iggy is portrayed as being demented and giddy. This is supported by his crazed laughter in the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual (downplayed in the English localization), as well as the in-game English dialogue in Super Mario World13. Before his rematch in his world's castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is heard laughing at the animal noises outside his window and laughing exhilaratingly during the battle itself. Also, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as well as Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, he is shown to be extremely energetic and hyperactive. He is also said to be something of a trickster, who goes too far when he taunts his opponents14, such as when he smacks his rear end in front of his adversary. In Mario Kart 8, his above traits are especially evident, as he could be heard giggling and laughing through various parts of the race. A few of his stunts show his hyperactive nature, such as jumping out of his kart and running in place, or being too excited that he flails about on his bike as if he's about to fall off. Another stunt even has him looking behind from his kart and taunting the other racers. He is also an emotional sadist, being uplifted at the mere thought of his enemies experiencing fear. This trait is especially evident in his quote in the manual, where he cackles and deduced that Mario must be getting nervous about his upcoming fight against him. He might be something of an animal person, as he has used a Chain Chomp to counter Mario twice, and may have also constructed the carriage it pulls himself. He also is shown using a Chain Chomp in his special attack in Paper Jam. However, volume 42 of Super Mario-Kun shows that he is rather neglectful and abusive towards his pet, as he left it wandering in his castle until it was lost, starving, and stuck in a grate for one month before its encounter with Mario and his friends, and even called it "stupid" for getting itself lost. In the same volume, he considers himself to be smart and, through his calculations (which consists of various doodles with mathematical symbols), believed he figured out how to defeat his foes. Though he claims he could easily beat Mario, he felt the reader would get bored and decided to have his Chain Chomp do away with the group instead. His ability to launch rockets in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga also implies that he has at least some knowledge on technology[citation needed]. In Mario is Missing!, Iggy speaks completely in rhyme and cannot stand still. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hop is quite childish in personality, and he often pulls pranks instead of causing true crimes, though some episodes has him doing so. In the Nintendo Comics System and Super Mario Adventures, Iggy's personality is largely identical to that of the other Koopalings, with him having no real defining characteristics. He mostly hangs around with Lemmy, who looks a lot like Iggy. Iggy and Lemmy pull pranks together and cause trouble, acting childish. He also seems to think Bowser is somewhat stupid and acts as if he is smarter. In the Nintendo Adventure Books, he is revealed to be a highly intelligent and capable inventor. His father even calls him "the brainy one." In one of the randomly generated tips in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Iggy is stated to be a "trickster". The tip also mentions that he is nearsighted, and is the only Koopaling with this trait. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam shows Iggy in a calmer fashion, not nearly as crazy as he was, but now also is quite childish in personality when together with Lemmy Koopa. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, Iggy, like in prior games, was shown to be somewhat sadistic, as evidenced by his mockingly claiming that Mario should look at a mirror to see "the look on his face" when he and his fellow chariot riders arrived. He was also shown to be somewhat arrogant, as evidenced by his referring to himself as "Mario's frustratedly overpowered opponent" as well as derisively referring to Mario as both "pretty boy" and "paper pusher" and taunting him by slapping his behind. Finally, he was shown to be something of a graceful loser, as he willingly allows Mario to get the Yellow Big Paint Star upon being beaten, although not without feeling humiliated at losing on his own "home turf". Relationships Category:Villains Category:Males